An inflatable packer is a type of packer that uses an inflatable bladder to expand the packer element against a casing or wellbore. A drop ball or a series of tubing movements are sometimes necessary to prepare for setting the inflatable packer. Inflatable packers can be inflated using hydraulic pressure provided, for example, by applying pump pressure. Inflatable packers are capable of relatively large expansion ratios, which can be useful in through-tubing work where the tubing size or completion components can impose a size restriction on devices designed to set in the casing or liner below the tubing.